Beruang Merah Muda
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: "Jadi, Sasuke-kun membeli boneka beruang merah muda yang kuinginkan di pusat perbelanjaan waktu itu untukku? Membelinya bersama Karin?" / "Hn. Dan kau salah paham," / SasuSaku AU / OOC / [For Event Birthday SSNG] \ #EventBday SSNG #Fanfiction


**Beruang Merah Muda**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Prompt: 4**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **[For Event Birthday SSNG]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Sakura! Tunggu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya,"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker terlihat tengah mengejar kekasihnya yang berlari menghindarinya. Sang gadis tengah menahan air matanya yang memaksa turun dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun penjelasan dari kekasihnya, sudah cukup dirinya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kekasih yang di cintainya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan gadis berkaca mata itu.

"Sakura! kumohon, dengarkan aku."

Sasuke nama pemuda itu masih berusaha mengejar kekasihnya yang telah salah paham dengannya. Sungguh Sasuke tak pernah sekali pun ada niat ingin menghianati gadis yang di cintainya itu. Sasuke hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sakura.

Ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama Karin gadis berkaca mata itu agar Karin bisa menunjukkan boneka mana yang _gadis_ nya itu inginkan. Karena seingat Sasuke, satu bulan yang lalu mereka berdua (Karin dan Sakura) pergi berbelanja bersama dan saat itu kata Karin Sakura terlihat sangat menginginkan boneka beruang berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggemaskan di mata gadis manis itu. Namun, karena saat itu Sakura hanya ingin menemani Karin sahabatnya berbelanja, jadilah ia tak membawa uang lebih padahal ia sangat menginginkan boneka imut tersebut.

Jadi, Sasuke hanya ingin memberikan gadis merah mudanya itu kejutan tidak lebih. Namun naas. Semuanya menjadi berantakan, saat _gadis_ nya memergokinya yang tengah berusaha menolong Karin yang saat itu tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri dan dengan refleks ia memegang pinggang gadis berkaca mata itu seolah ia tengah memeluknya.

Saat itulah _gadis_ nya memergokinya dan seketika memandangnya dengan tatapan terlukanya dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan Karin dan mengejar Sakura yang mulai berlari menjauhi mereka berdua dengan kesalahpahaman ini.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat _gadis_ nya terluka dan menangis. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika akan menjadi seperti ini.

Kembali pada gadis merah mudanya yang masih berusaha berlari menjauhinya, Sasuke pun segera berlari sekuat tenaga demi mengejar _gadis_ nya yang sekarang terlihat tengah berhenti dari acara berĺarinya sembari berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Dan Sasuke pun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk meraih _gadis_ nya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saku, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Tidak! Aku benci Sasuke- _kun_ , _hiks_..."

"Kumohon. Dengarkan aku, Sakura," gumam Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu untuk menghadapnya dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"Dengarkan aku, _ne_? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau salah paham, aku tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menghianatimu. Aku hanya berusaha menolong Karin yang akan terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri tidak lebih. Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Aku pergi bersamanya hanya ingin membeli boneka beruang merah muda yang kau inginkan satu bulan yang lalu, Dan itu Karin yang mengatakannya padaku,"

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Dan maafkan aku," lanjut Sasuke setelah penjelasan panjangnya pada Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ membeli boneka beruang merah muda yang kuinginkan di pusat perbelanjaan waktu itu untukku? Membelinya bersama Karin?" tanya Sakura pelan sembari mendongak menatap kekasih tampannya.

"Hn, dan kau salah paham."

"Siapa yang tak akan salah paham, jika melihat kalian berdua berpelukan mesra di tengah keramaian seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya berniat menolongnya," dengkus Sasuke geli saat di lihatnya Sakura yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Hn _,_ "

"Hei! Lihat aku," kata Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura agar mau menatapnya dan mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

 _Cup!_

"E-eh?"

"Maafkan aku, _oke_?"

"Baiklah. Dasar Sasuke- _kun_ , mesum," gerutu Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Hn. Hanya mesum padamu," gumam Sasuke menyeringai.

"Huh,"

"Hei! Kalian berdua. Berhentilah bermain drama dipinggir jalan, aku lelah memegang boneka besar ini!" teriak Karin kesal dari seberang jalan karena harus melihat adegan drama kedua sahabatnya itu dipinggir jalan seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah Saku. Ayo kita ambil bonekamu, dan berlari menghindari singa merah yang siap mengamuk itu," ujar Sasuke asal menggandeng tangan Sakura menyeberangi jalam menuju seberang jalan tempat Karin berdiri menunggu mereka berdua dengan gerutuannya.

"Ini bonekamu, dan jangan pernah berpikir aku berselingkuh dengan ayam dingin ini. Aku sudah mempunyai Suigetsu dan tak berminat padanya," tunjuk Karin pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya malas dan menyodorkan boneka beruang merah muda pada Sakura.

"Hihi, iya Karin. Maafkan aku," cengir Sakura pada Karin setelah menerima boneka beruang merah mudanya.

"Hn, sudah biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi," sahut Sasuke acuh menggandeng tangan Sakura kembali dan berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Karin yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"E-eh?"

"Sasuke bodoh, ayam sialan!" teriak Karin kesal.

Sementara di depan sana Sasuke yang tengah menggandeng tangan Sakura melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas pada Karin yang terlihat kesal di belakang mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau membantumu lagi, ayam," dengkus Karin kesal dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , kita meninggalkan Karin sendirian, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn, biarkan saja. Dia bukan bayi," jawab Sasuke asal.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kedai ramen langganan mereka berdua yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertengkar tadi, dan mereka meninggalkan Karin yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

Sakura jadi merasa tak enak hati pada sahabat merahnya itu. Ia terlalu emosi dan sakit hati tadi, ia sedikit meringis saat mengingat betapa kekanakannya ia tadi.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti antarkan aku menemui Karin ya? Aku ingin kembali minta maaf padanya," ujar Sakura lesu sembari mengaduk _ramen_ di depannya yang masih terlihat utuh.

"Hn. Dia kan sudah memaafkanmu tadi,"

"Iya. Tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa bersalah padanya, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

" _Oke_!" Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata _onyx_ nya bosan saat dilihatnya Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelasnya, dan Sakura tahu itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Yeay! _Arigatou ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura girang dan tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Dan, terima kasih boneka beruangnya, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memeluknya setiap aku tidur, hihi..." kikik Sakura melepas pelukkannya pada Sasuke berganti memeluk boneka beruang merah mudanya dengan gemas.

"Hn, apa enaknya memeluk benda mati seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sinis melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Eh? Ini kan lembut Sasuke- _kun_ , hangat pula!"

"Jadi, kau suka memeluknya karena benda mati itu bisa menghangatkanmu, hn?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Iya," jawab Sakura polos.

"Kau mau yang lebih hangat dari boneka itu?"

" _Um_ ," angguk Sakura dengan polos.

"Baiklah! Setelah menemui Karin kita akan langsung ke _apartemen_ ku," sahut Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Eh? Kenapa kita kesana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dan kau pasti akan menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin kau akan terus memintanya padaku," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum mesumnya yang sayangnya Sakura tak menyadarinya.

" _Um,_ baiklah!"

 _'Hari ini kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku Sakura dan bahkan mungkin kau akan segera mengandung anakku.'_

Sasuke menyeringai bahkan hampir tersenyum lebar dengan pemikirannya sendiri tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Hehe maaf kalo fictnya nista n garing:')

Btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat SSNG:)

Semoga tambah sukses n maju FP sama grupnya yan seneng bisa ikut berpartisipasi:D


End file.
